It is often difficult for a user to determine a current and accurate rate of charge or discharge of a battery for a device. This can be due to many factors, including having to close one application in order to view battery data in a battery-related application. However, between closing one application and opening the battery-related application, the battery charge or discharge rate can change owing to the change in consumption of device resources since an application has closed and a different one has opened. Thus, should the user wish to determine the charge or discharge rate of the battery while running a specific application(s) on the device other than the battery-related application, it is difficult if not impossible to get an accurate real-time appraisal.
Furthermore, it is often the case that a user may be manipulating a device while the device's battery is charging. However, owing to the user's manipulation of the device and hence consumption of power, the battery may not actually be charging even though e.g. the device indicates that the battery is charging based on the device being engaged with a charge source.